World War III
World War III is an ongoing global conflict between the west (primarily the United States, United Kingdom, France and Germany) and the east (primarily the Russian Federation, People's Republic of China and North Korea), the war was caused by the death of the King of Saudi Arabia by the hands of terrorists Nations involved These are the nations that are involved in the conflict: Friendly nations *Canada *United States of America *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Belgium *Denmark *Turkey *South Korea *Japan *New Zealand *Australia Enemy nations *Cuba *Brazil *Russian Federation *Ukraine *Kazakhstan *People's Republic of China *North Korea Events prior to World War III These were the events that lead to the start of World War III. *2012: In 2012, one year after the death of Osama Bin Laden, Al-Qaeda have been targeting government buildings in the middle east, Al-Qaeda plotted an attack at the London 2012 Olympic games, fortunately, the British Special Air Service prevented the attack. On the other side of the world, an American B-52 carrying a nuclear weapon crashed in Cuba, the US President quickly ordered Kilo 1 Special forces to retrieve the cargo by any means to prevent the weapon falling into the hands of the Cuban military or worse; terrorists, when Kilo 1 arrived at the crash site, the weapon was already gone, because of the current situation, the United States enters DEFCON 2. 3 days after the incident, Kilo 1 traced where the weapon went, it was taken by Al-Qaeda operatives in Cuba to the docks of Rio De Janiero, Brazil. Kilo 1 and Delta Force moved into the docks to retrieve the weapon, after an intense gun battle at the docks, an American V-22 Osprey was sent in to extract the weapon and American Special Forces, before Kilo 1 and Delta could board the aircraft, the Brizilian army were sent to the docks, the nuclear weapon and Delta Team were secured and Kilo 1 stayed behind to supress the Brazilian assault, Kilo 1 would spend 2 weeks stranded in Brazil head towards the Bolivian borders were an American C-17 GlobeMaster is awaiting their arrival. In London, a meeting between the Nazi Cult generals and Al-Qaeda generals is taking place at a hotel in Soho, the British SAS are sent in to arrest a Nazi named Einrich Ussenheimer who is responsible for the Westminster massacre 3 weeks ago, the SAS successfully arrest Ussenheimer and find out that Al-Qaeda has been giving the Nazi Cult weapons from the middle east. In Saudi Arabia, an American soldier has been capture by Al-Qaeda operatives, the Al-Qaeda members are Mohammed Sahili and Ali Bin Sala, Ali Bin Sala loads a Sniper Rifle and sets position on the King's Palace wall where he frames the American sniper for assassinating the Saudi King. After the King of Saudi Arabia was assassinated, the Palace guards find the American sniper, the arab government then blames the United States for the death of the Saudi King, the United States are in a bad position as the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China also accuses the United States, the only way for the United States to clear its named is to find the man responsible for the assassination. After one week of investigation, the United States finds out that it was the work of Al-Qaeda, when they find out the assassin is hiding in Riyadh, the President orders Kilo 1, Delta Team and the current US marines in Afghanistan to capture Ali Bin Sala in Riyadh, this causes more problems for America as Saudi Arabia is now saying the Americans are invading, Saudi Arabia asks for support from Russia, causing Russia to intervene with the American mission, sparking the next event. *2013: At the start of 2013, Al-Qaeda operatives working with the European Nazi Cult brings upon the worst terrorist attacks in European history, as the Nazi Cult got access to Russian and Ukrainian military uniforms, the terrorists hijacks Russian FA T-50 Fighter Jets and T-90 Battle Tanks and attacked Poland, the European Union believes the Russians are invading Poland and declares war on the Russian Federation, Russia responds to the European declaration of war and retaliates by sending the entire Russian armed forces into Europe, China Declares war on Japan and the United States for supporting South Korea in the second Korean war and sending troops into North Korea without officially declaring war on North Korea, World War III has begun. Category:Conflicts